<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sa cape était tâchée de rouge by MajasKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803816">Sa cape était tâchée de rouge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS'>MajasKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Délices du Lutin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Smart Tyrion Lannister, not very funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une question, deux vannes, dont une incomprise, des fourrures, du sommeil et beaucoup de vin. Ou quand l'embrasser lui faisait tourner la tête. (drabble Tyrion/Jon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Délices du Lutin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sa cape était tâchée de rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>courte, mais bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il empestait le vin. Tout le temps.</p>
<p>Ses habits sentaient le vin, sa chambre sentait le vin, son haleine sentait le vin, et sa bouche avait le goût du vin. Partout où il allait, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir soif.</p>
<p>Une nuit où il était enveloppé dans la fourrure à l'effluve vaporeuse, l'esprit à moitié endormi et les hanches encore douloureuses, Jon avait murmuré :</p>
<p>
  <strong>« Pourquoi buvez-vous tout le temps, nain ? Vous empestez sans cesse la boisson... »</strong>
</p>
<p>Un bras d'enfant mais non moins fort avait resserré son emprise, avant qu'un souffle malicieux ne vienne lui effleurer l'oreille :</p>
<p>
  <strong>« J'aime le rouge. Ça me rappelle ma maison, et le sang des ennemis que je n'abattrais jamais. »</strong>
</p>
<p>Il avait souris, et Jon – sombrant déjà – n'avait pas vraiment eu la blague.</p>
<p>
  <strong>«Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as une si bonne descente, garçon.»</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Là, il l'avait eu. À l'aube, quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait eu l'impression d'être saoul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>review ? :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>